wicdivfandomcom-20200214-history
Issue 14
Issue 14 is the fourteenth issue of The Wicked + The Divine, and the third issue in Commercial Suicide. This issue heavily uses panels from older issues, acting as a remix of the rest of the series so far. Consequently, it is the only issue in Commercial Suicide not to be drawn by a guest artist. It features Woden on the cover. It was released on 9 September 2015. Solicitation Behind the music, Woden's stayed back from the spotlight. But in this issue? We look beneath the mask. Shall we say it's the most audacious and experimental issue of WicDiv yet? I think so.Image Comics Solicitations for September 2015 Plot summary Woden tells someone offscreen that Tara is dead, and he thinks he knows what comes next. He then recounts his experience of the Recurrence so far. The Re-Re-Remix, 2014 Woden recalls how his godhood did not feel real to him until Brunhilde threatened to shoot him. He wanted to tell her to shoot him, but Minerva intervened. He immediately left to tell Ananke, who criticised him for being too heavy-handed with Brunhilde. She assured him she could talk the government into covering up the incident, and they wondered if there is any threat posed by Laura and her alliance with Cassandra. Ananke already suspected that Cassandra would become a god, but wanted to learn from her investigation before acting on her suspicion. On Ananke's instruction, Woden invited Cassandra to Dionysus's party and offered her an interview with Ananke, even though he considered Dionysus an enemy. In their conversation, Woden complimented Cassandra heavily, but said that he knew she had too much self-respect to join the Valkyries. He explained his belief that men are harmed by the Patriarchy, most men losing out on opportunities to the few in power, and that he was seizing his opportunity to be one of the few who is able to have what he wants. Cassandra commented that he wasn't stupid, just evil. After Cassandra became one of the Norns, Woden interfered to ensure she didn't learn too much. He allowed her to learn the identity of the 1 January shooters because it helped confirm her existing belief that Lucifer killed Judge Holmes. However, he and Ananke were actually spying on the trial together through a ring he gave Amaterasu, and he witnessed Ananke kill the judge in order to manipulate the situation to lead her to be able to kill Lucifer. Woden feels that most of the gods are easily manipulated by Ananke. He recalls that he has done several jobs for Ananke, including building Valhalla and engineering Ragnarock 2014 as a spectacle for the gods. In return, he is able to satisfy his desire to sexually objectify women, including hiring actresses to portray Amaterasu and Lucifer having sex. After Ragnarock 2014, Woden stayed at Valhalla where there were Valkyries to help guard him from Baphomet. He considered that if Baphomet attacked him, he would tell the truth: that the Prometheus Gambit won't work. Ananke called him to help hide Laura's body and Woden snapped at her, saying she was treating him like a serf. She replied that he was lower than a serf - he was only a pet of a god, and he had to obey her because of what she knew about him. He acquiesced, and she was glad she would not have to expend energy replacing him. She told him that there would be a war, and she needed to act quickly. Woden is certain that after the three deaths so far - Lucifer, Inanna and Tara - there is sure to be a fourth, as part of the 1-2-3-4 pattern. He reassures the person he is speaking to that he won't let Ananke get her, and they respond "after everything? Of course you won't." The speaker is revealed to be a second person in a mask like Woden's, although coloured pink and with curved horns. The issue ends with a title page reading "Thought and Memory", 18 August 2014. Gallery Covers Issue14cover Woden.png|Cover by Jamie McKelvie and Matt Wilson Grimes issue 14.jpg|Cover by Grimes References External links * *Writer Notes: The Wicked + the Divine 14 Category:Issues Category:Commercial Suicide